Pictures of Home
by Ciel the Hedgehog
Summary: It's hard to be immortal. After years of watching everyone he loved die, Shadow's heart froze over like the winter. This is his view. Oneshot songfic.


**Another oneshot songfic. I don't know why I do so many songfics. I just find a lot of songs that fit in with stories, I suppose. Well, there aren't many lyrics in this one, but the song is _Pictures of Home_ by Deep Purple. If you haven't heard of them, then ask someone well-taught in rock and roll (like an adult). They could tell you.**

**Shadow the Hedgehog and all related characters belong to Sega. _Pictures of Home_ lyrics belong to Deep Purple.

* * *

**

Winter in Mobius. In most of the world, it is viewed as a cold, wet time of the year when no flowers bloom. Some people think of holidays during winter, and the joys of playing in the snow. Today is a similar snowy day, but not a happy one, at least for me. My name is Shadow, the hedgehog that contrasts against the pure white snow. Winter is the same as my heart: cold, lonely, and dying. But unlike this season, my chilled heart will never thaw.

_Somebody's shouting up in the mountains_

_Only my own voice returns_

_Nobody's up there, it's a deception_

_When will I ever learn_

_I'm alone here_

_With emptiness, eagles, and snow_

_Unfriendliness chilling my body_

_And whispering pictures of home_

I am alone here, everyday of my life, from spring to winter. I keep myself away from the world, always traveling. Nobody knows me, they never have time to learn. I cannot allow anyone to see into my heart, for before I know it, they're all gone.

Yes, I once had a home. I have had a few homes before. My first was Space Colony Ark, my birthplace. Space was as cold and unforgiving as I am now, but I never knew that. I believed it was paradise, just me and my so-called "family" of Maria and the professor. That was when I was young, when I believed the world was perfect. I could see no wrong, and all I knew was that there was a planet below, and that Maria and I would be there one day. I never understood that I was different. But I was.

I was immortal.

No matter how much I wanted to, I could not stay with my beloved Maria. I watched as she was taken away from me into death's grasp, and I was powerless to stop it. Then I was thrust into space, and for the first time, I felt what it was like to have my heart broken. The Ark was no longer my home.

_Sunder and blind me, how can they find me_

_Maybe they don't even know_

_My body is shaking, anticipating_

_The call of the black winged crow_

_I'm alone here_

_With emptiness, eagles, and snow_

_Unfriendliness chilling my body_

_And taunting with pictures of home_

After many years, I found a new home, without Maria. I befriended a small group of creatures like myself, which I found myself allied with again and again. We worked together for years, and I found myself thinking that maybe, this time, things would be okay.

My airshoes are silent as I crush the snow underneath, looking to the sky. My body feels numb, but all I have for warmth is my fur, gloves and shoes, and a small green scarf I was given years before. I hug it tight against me, and watch as a blackbird flies through the air. Does he feel this cold as I do? I toss the thought aside, for it doesn't matter. The beast will soon be dead anyway. Just like my…friends.

I did finally consider my allies as my friends, after they persisted to be mine for years. Once again, I was happy, and my mind wouldn't understand that it couldn't last, even though I knew. I saw a lot of people die, but I think what really hit me most was the death of Sonic, a blue hedgehog like me.

The world considered us as heroes, Sonic and I. We saved Mobius on numerous occasions. Sonic was a lot like me in appearance and abilities, to the point where we were mistaken for each other a few times. Sonic was always a cocky creature, but he did what he knew was right, and I respect that. His friends, including me, thought that he would live life to the fullest, and none of us saw his death until it slowly crept in.

As hard as it is to believe, Sonic got cancer. I remember watching him slowly wither away, from beloved hero to death itself. He was so weak, he even lost the ability to walk. Every time I looked into his eyes, I saw a shell of what he used to be. What hit me hardest, though, is how he managed to stay cheerful. Before he died, he had his friend Tails take a picture of us together. He looks so weak next to me, but he's still smiling more than I ever did. I did manage to grin, but I want to cry whenever I see that picture.

"I understand now Shadow," I was at his room at that time, since the doctors allowed him to be home when he died. I remember him lying there in his bed, staring at the ceiling with his dulled green eyes.

"What do you understand Sonic?" I asked him, as I sat on a chair next to his bed. He chuckled, as if he was still perfectly healthy.

"I understand why you liked Maria," he said to me. "I see her now Shadow. She seems so nice. I can't imagine how you could stand losing her." He stared at the ceiling a bit more, and then he held my hand. "She's calling me now, Shadow. I'm going with her, alright? Don't hold me back." I understood what he meant, and I watched him look so peaceful as he closed his eyes.

"Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog," I muttered, tears filling my eyes.

"Sayonara…Shadow," He whispered back. Finally, the hedgehog that was so much like me died. He wasn't my copy after all, he was mortal. That's when I realized…I realized everything must die. Even heroes.

_Here in this prison of my own making_

_Here of the day I have grown_

_Into a hero, but there's no worship_

_Where have they hidden my throne_

_I'm alone here_

_With emptiness, eagles, and snow_

_Unfriendliness chilling my body_

_And screaming out pictures of home_

So, no matter where I go, I don't allow myself to get close to anyone. I help them, yes, but I never let them know me. Everyone dies eventually, and it hurts. It hurts to lose a loved one. I know, I've lost them all. Like snowflakes, every mortal melts away into nothing.

Some people say home is where the heart is. They also say that when you love someone, it's like they have a bit of your heart. But all my friends are dead, and they've taken my heart with them. Home is where the heart is. My heart is in death. Home is where I shall never be.

* * *

**I can easily imagine Shadow like this. Wouldn't it be hard to watch everything die away? It was really sad to write.**

**I'd like to say something about the part with Sonic. I had him die of cancer, because that is the exact opposite of how we'd think he'd die. You would imagine Sonic would die in battle, or live to a ripe old age. A slow death like cancer seems horrid for him. It does for a lot of people. Trust me, I know people who have. I would just like to point out…death can be anything. No matter who you are, you will die, and it can either be instantaneous, or it can take a lifetime. Use life while you have it. Enjoy it.**

**Okay, enough of me rambling. See you all later, people. Happy holidays.**


End file.
